


The Little Vampire - Short Stories

by WestEndWhirlwind



Category: The Little Vampire 3D (2017)
Genre: Lowkey hoping for angst/pain because it's what I'm good at, M/M, mostly fluff pieces?? it's really whatever people suggest so it might get kinda steamy?? idk, since most fics in this fandom are about our aged-up boys I figured we could use some vignettes!!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:28:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24659113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WestEndWhirlwind/pseuds/WestEndWhirlwind
Summary: This is a collection of short stories based on The Little Vampire (2017). See chapter one for the explanation of this fic.
Relationships: Tony Thompson/Rudolph Sackville-Bagg
Comments: 8
Kudos: 60





	1. Explanation

Hi! This is the introductory page, so this is where I'll explain what this work is gonna be about.

Basically, I'll update it when people give me ideas for oneshots that they want to see with Rudolph & Tony. You can ask for other characters to appear as well (I'm most familiar with Gregory & Anna, so they'd be easiest for me to keep in character and work with). Scenarios can be fluffy, angsty, steamy, whatever! Put your suggestions in the comments and I'll do my best to complete them! I'll keep up with _Blasphemy_ while I'm working on any suggestions received, so don't worry about that! Just suggest vignettes and I'll get them completed as quickly as possible. Have fun, be original! I love writing for these two!

♥️


	2. This Bites

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Rudolf bites Tony!” requested by Ecara.
> 
> I have to rewrite the final chapters of my Blasphemy fic now so...you're welcome, appreciate this😂

“Are you sure about this?” Rudolph stood directly in front of Tony, hands ghosting over his arms.

“Of course I’m sure! I wouldn’t have asked you if I wasn’t, right?” Tony took Rudolph’s hands in his. “If you aren’t comfortable, I can ask someone else - Gregory, maybe, or Anna -”

“Absolutely  _ not _ . I will not have my siblings’ filthy fangs anywhere near you.” Rudolph shuddered at the thought. “If you insist on going through with this, then I’ll be the one to...to help.” The vampire swallowed, eyeing Tony’s exposed throat cautiously. Had he thought about biting his mortal? Of course - he knew it would have to happen eventually, if they wanted to stay together, but he hated the idea of it. Still, if this was what Tony wanted, then he would help.

“And you’re absolutely sure this is what you want,” Rudolph checked again, too worried not to. What if he started and Tony wanted him to stop? What if it went too far and he  _ couldn’t _ stop? What if it didn’t work? What if -

“ _ Yes _ , I’m sure! Jeez, you’re even psyching  _ me _ out now.” Tony laughed nervously, rubbing the back of his neck. “Just do it before I go into full-on panic mode.”

“Okay. Okay, I will.” Rudolph drew in one final breath. “Close your eyes.”

He watched his mortal close sky-blue eyes for the last time, taking in the golden glow of his skin, the vibrant sun of his hair. “If it hurts, tell me,” he whispered, cradling his beloved in his arms.

“I will.”

Rudolph brushed Tony’s curls aside, exposing the boy’s jugular. He pressed his lips to the skin, feeling Tony shiver under his touch. “ _ Do you want to stop? _ ”

“ _ No. _ ”

Rudolph could feel the mortal’s blood pulsing beneath his skin. Just one bite, and he could finally taste it. His fangs popped out at the thought, and he flushed grey, glad Tony’s eyes were closed.  _ Here goes nothing _ …

His fangs slid into his mortal’s neck, and Tony let out a quiet breath of surprise. Rudolph hesitated, ready to stop, but Tony gave a tiny shake of his head. “ _ Keep going _ ,” he breathed. “I’m okay.”

“If I go any further, nobody will be able to stop it,” Rudolph whispered, vision going red as bloody tears began to fall. “You won’t...you won’t be human anymore. You won’t be able to see a sunset, or eat garlic, or -”

Tony squeezed his hand, eyes still closed, a soft smile on his lips. “Rudolph, I said I wanted this, and I do.  _ You _ are my sunset. You’re brilliant and bright and everything I love. I would give up all the sunsets in the world if I could be with you for even one more second.”

“Okay. No turning back.”

Rudolph plunged his fangs into his mortal’s neck, hearing him gasp as hot blood filled his mouth. He stayed there until his mortal’s body went limp. Finally, he cradled him and cried, running his hands through his mortal’s curls.

He watched the glow fade from Tony’s skin until he was just as grey as Rudolph himself. The golden blond faded to a dull ash, and Rudolph gazed at him until the new vampire’s eyes fluttered, crimson as blood.

“Rudolph...I’m thirsty.”

Rudolph laughed weakly, pressing a soft kiss to his lover’s throat. “Then let’s get you something to drink.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I put more work into this fic than most of my school essays lmao


End file.
